Incontinencia verbal
by Ink Alchemist
Summary: Daphne Greengrass tiene un problema con las palabras, demasiadas palabras. Regalo para Cristina Weasley.


Daphne Greengrass nunca ha soportado el silencio. Por eso, desde que tiene uso de razón, se ha dedicado a llenar ese espacio con palabras. Su padre suele decir que desde el preciso momento en el que su hija mayor aprendió a hablar, la tranquilidad en su casa pasó a ser cosa del pasado.

Habló durante el entierro de su abuela, con un parloteo de niña de dos años que parecía no tener fin; habló durante la boda de su tía Clarisse, y pidió un helado cuando el señor de la túnica horrible preguntó si alguien tenía algo en contra del matrimonio; habló cuando nació Astoria, y dejó clara su opinión de que le habían cambiado a su hermana por un troll; y ni siquiera la pérdida de los dos dientes delanteros, causada por la primera manifestación mágica de Tori, fue capaz de frenarla.

Por eso Theodore Nott siempre le ha parecido un chico muy raro. Alguien capaz de pasarse horas con la nariz metida en un libro, relacionándose con el mundo solo a través de asentimientos al oír su nombre, no puede estar bien de la cabeza.

El día que se conocieron tenían seis años. Ambos habían sido invitados al sexto aniversario de Draco Malfoy. Ambos llevaban un paquete envuelto en papel de regalo verde. Ambos llegaron a Malfoy Manor por Red Flu acompañados por sus padres. Allí se acababan las coincidencias.

Daphne iba de la mano de sus dos progenitores. Evan Greengrass sonreía, mostrando sus perfectos dientes blancos y estrechaba la mano a todo el mundo; Margaret Greengrass saludaba con una sonrisa (lo suficientemente abierta como para que no quepa duda de que te alegras de verles, pero no lo suficiente para que te salgan arrugas, acuérdate Daphne, cielo) a los presentes, parecían la viva imagen de una familia feliz.

Augustus Nott, sin embargo, parecía un cadáver. Estaba tan delgado que la piel se le pegaba a los huesos y tenía unas ojeras profundas y oscuras bajo unos ojos tristes y perdidos. La señora Nott estaba en el cielo (estuviera donde estuviera eso) por lo que no estaba allí para alisarle las arrugas de la túnica ni hacerle sonreír. La niña no reparó en el hijo de los Nott, que permanecía al lado de su padre sin pronunciar palabra, hasta que un rato después lo encontró sentado en un banco observando a los demás niños.

-¿Qué haces aquí solo?- le preguntó. El niño la miró y se encogió de hombros.

-Malfoy y sus compinches me aburren- respondió con un tono de voz que Daphne solo le había oído a los mayores.

-¿Qué es un compinche?- volvió a preguntar la pequeña niña rubia mientras se miraba las puntas de sus zapatos.

-Algo así como un tonto que sigue a otro tonto- Daphne se tapó la boca consternada y abrió tanto los ojos, que Theodore pensó que se le iban a salir de sus cuencas.

-¡Estás loco! ¡No se puede insultar a un Malfoy!

¿Así? ¿Y eso quién lo dice? ¿Los Malfoy?- la niña cogió más aire y miró alrededor para ver si alguien los había escuchado.

-No, lo dice todo el mundo. Pansy dice que los Malfoy son lo mejor del mundo, y que su mamá vendería su varita por que ella se casará con uno. Yo no creo que eso de vender la varita sea muy práctico, porque si no luego la mamá de Pansy no se podrá hacer la permanente y los rizos se le quedaran horribles y se parecerá a esa señora que tiene los dientes tan torcidos que vive en la casa de enfrente y que huele a remolacha. Papá dice que tengo que portarme bien porque la señora de enfrente es la tía de la prima del ministro de Magia, y si me porto mal me llevaran a Azkaban y me colgarán boca abajo de las puntas de los dedos de los pies, y no me pondrán un cojín debajo por si me caigo ni nada y yo creo que eso está muy mal, porque luego me saldrá un chichón y...

-¿Cómo has dicho que te llamas?- preguntó Theodore, ahora al que parecía que se le iban a salir los ojos de la impresión era a él.

-Daphne Ariadne Greengrass- contestó la pequeña hinchando el pecho orgullosa.

-¿Sabes lo que es la incontinencia verbal, Daphne?- ella negó con la cabeza y el lazo verde esmeralda que llevaba en la cabeza se movió con ella- Pues deberías.

* * *

><p><em>Este es un regalo que debia desde hace mucho tiempo. Concretamente desde que una personita me dió una sorpresa inesperada, pero inesperada de verdad y me puso muuuuuuuuuuuuuy contenta (ella sabe que tengo un problema con el número de vocales de las palabras). Así que esto va por ti Cristina, por todos los mensajes privados y las conversaciones que siempre se quedaban a medias por mi culpa. <em>

_Muchos besos Cris, y gracias por todo.  
><em>


End file.
